Shaun Fennick
'Shaun Fennick '''is a Pinehurst resident who appears in Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave. Personality ''"A born prankster, Shaun Fennick is known to be perhaps either the most entertaining or the most annoying counselor at Pinehurst. What others don't know is that beneath his joking exterior, he is highly self-conscious about his appearance, so he plays pranks to draw attention away from his looks. Regardless, he can be a kind soul when it comes to being a friend." Appearance Shaun is a supposedly overweight Caucasian teenager who has a "Jewish Afro" hairstyle, wears a blue sweater with a plaid button up shirt under the sweater with and blue jeans. Pre-Pinehurst Prior to Pinehurst, he was constantly mocked for his appearance and religion. One day, a group of teens tried to lynch him, but he survived. Eventually, he was admitted to Pinehurst after attempting suicide. Pinehurst Shaun makes his first appearance scaring Kenny Riedell with a hockey mask. Due to Jason Voorhees wearing a hockey mask similar to his, Kenny begins to have an episode and Kenny attacks Shaun. Eventually, Marco McBride, Jerry Devins, Mitch Floyd, Jenny Myers, and Francine "Fox" Charles are able to help Kenny calm down and Marco reprimands Shaun and assigns him to cleanup duty. He is also present when Lyle Miller and Daphne Craigson are brought to Pinehurst by the cops and the residents are insulted by Bob Grissom and Edna Grissom. Eventually, when Benny Hummer arrives and begins taunting Kenny, Shaun sneaks up behind him and scares him, causing Benny to break his camera. Moments later, he apologizes to Kenny about the mask and explains he does it to forget his near-death experience. Shaun is later present at the meeting and is assigned to clean-up duty, and is the only one not to be outside at the lake. Later, Shaun joins Victoria Sanders in trying to create a harpoon gun, and is spooked when Kenny arrives, to which Shaun admits he got him back. After Kenny leaves, Shaun reveals his feelings towards Victoria, which she declines, much to his dismay. Shaun is later with Lyle, Daphne, and Sierra Losecar while raiding Kenny's room, and is threatened by Lyle when he refuses to participate. When Kenny arrives, he is able to leave along with Sierra, and is able to escort a bloodied Lyle away from Kenny. Shaun is later present with when Marco calls a meeting with Kenny, Jenny, Jerry, Selena, Lyle, Daphne, Sierra, Mitch, Francine, Marion Parish and Johnny Myers when he announces the plans on dealing with intruders. He is not seen again when he notices Johnny being murdered by Randall Blackburne under the Jason Voorhees moniker, and when he witnesses Marion's death, he runs upstairs and eventually saves Kenny from Randall by hitting him with a frying pan, but in return is slashed across the gut and tossed out the window. He survives, but is badly wounded. However, with help from Kenny and Mitch, he, Francine, Mitch, and Marco are able to escape. He is hospitalized and unaware as of yet of Marco's return to get Kenny and Jenny and subsequent demise. Post-Pinehurst Three years later, Shaun is revealed to have lost weight and has become a stand-up comedian, who is also hosting a highly popular TV show. After joking around with Kenny, Mitch, and Tommy Jarvis, he witnesses the marriage of Kenny and Jenny. In the future, it is revealed that his show surpassed the Tonight Show in popularity, got married to a woman, and became a multi-millionaire. Like the other survivors, he stayed in contact with the others. Relationships Kenny Riedell Initially, Kenny and Shaun had a poor relationship due to Shaun nearly triggering one of Kenny's episodes by wearing a hockey mask and Kenny attacking him in return. When finding out who Kenny is, Shaun is instantly regretful, showing he genuinely feels sorry for Kenny. When Shaun scares Benny off, Kenny eased up on him, and comforts Shaun when Shaun talks about his near-death experience, strengthening their relationship into a strong bond. Later, Shaun saves Kenny from Randall, which results in him getting slashed across the stomach and tossed out a window, where Kenny uses the opportunity where he is able to get away from Randall to successfully escort Shaun to the car, where Shaun is able to survive, much to Kenny's relief. In the epilogue, Shaun is revealed to still be good friends with Kenny and is one of the grooms at his wedding. Victoria Sanders Shaun had an unrequited crush on Victoria, and when he confessed, Victoria didn't feel the same, crushing Shaun. It is unknown how he felt about Victoria's death. Marco McBride Marco is shown to be highly unamused by Shaun's pranks, and when Shaun almost triggers one of Kenny's episodes, Marco is angered and reprimands him. It is unknown if Marco forgave Shaun at all. It is also unknown how Shaun felt about Marco's death. Trivia * Shaun is the third counselor to be announced for the sequel, after Mitch and Francine. * Shaun is the second character to have their name tweaked, after Francine. * Shaun shares some similarities to Eric LaChappa. * Despite the game character's nickname being Shelly, it appears that the nickname has not crossed over to the novel.